In primis
by Soft Scarlet
Summary: Estás en cueros. ¿Te violaron los terroristas o nuestros aliados se fliparon al ver que nos atacaban? Gino x Anya, Luciano x Anya.


In primis

Los terroristas tardaron quizás años en tramar aquel golpe, pero los tomó por sorpresa. A Anya sobre todo: cuando sonó la alarma de infiltración, ella había abierto el grifo del agua caliente. Se quedó por varios minutos bajo la ducha, con su diario envuelto en la cubierta protectora, escribiendo sobre los acontecimientos hasta que la experiencia estuvo constatada. Entonces salió y regresó a su cuarto, solo para encontrarse allí a Gino Weinberg exasperado, que la agarró del brazo y la sacó al pasillo donde la evacuación ebullía.

-Mi ropa.-replicó ella débilmente.

-Oh, mierda. Usa esto.-se sonrojó él en respuesta y le colocó su chaqueta sobre los hombros, antes de cargarla como a una damisela herida y bajar corriendo las escaleras de emergencia, con las balas tronando a espaldas de ambos. Obvio resultaba que si Anya no hubiese dicho nada, no lo habría notado.

El último helicóptero estaba a punto de partir.

-El Tristán llegó anoche. El Mordred y el Percival aún necesitan reparaciones. Los soldados activos ya tienen Southerns, así que no tiene caso el darte uno o a Luciano. Solo están esperándome. Tengo que irme, ¿comprendes?

Anya percibió su turbación y asintió. Los jóvenes militares habían entrado en pánico y no escuchaban las órdenes. Se empujaban los unos a los otros para subirse al transporte que quedaba y la autoridad que lo piloteaba gritó sin conseguir que se calmaran. Gino estuvo a punto de dar un paso al frente para intentar solucionar la situación, cuando Anya notó que no eran los únicos con uniformes blancos allí (más allá de que ella llevara la chaqueta de Gino y el joven Weinberg tuviera solo la sudadera con el signo de los Caballeros, que Anya tenía a su vez tatuado en el brazo). El otro, parado detrás de ellos, que le sujetó el hombro a Gino, ni bien dejó a Anya en el suelo e hizo ademán de alzar las manos era…

-Weinberg, no puedes jugar el papel de héroe en todos los escenarios. Deja un poco para los que somos casi plebeyos e hicimos algo para ser parte de una élite.

Lord Bradley. Anya recordó de súbito que estaba desnuda bajo la chaqueta, todavía mojada por el agua caliente de la regadera. Gino observó a Luciano con el ceño fruncido y una capa de sudor bajándole por las mejillas enrojecidas.

-Lord Bradley…incluso si dejo a Anya a su cuidado…se da cuenta de que los tres somos Caballeros, ¿verdad?

Luciano se carcajeó, poniendo los ojos en blanco y alzando los hombros con un gesto de exagerada inocencia.

-¿Atentar yo contra el honor de una muchacha que posee mi rango? ¿Cuándo he dado muestras de ser tan ruín?-comentó, sacando de su manga tres dagas que se apresuraron a cortar el aire, clavándose en la espalda de unos soldados que cayeron sacudiéndose y gimiendo, dejando cupo en el interior del helicóptero.-Y ahora hay lugar para nosotros. ¿O alguien nos reclamará?

(Sobra decir que ni los más atemorizados y jóvenes soldados se atrevieron a dejar de retroceder, ya habiendo reconocido al Vampiro de Britania)

-Lord Bradley…-Gino aún no había culminado con sus indirectas y amenazas pero la alarma pareció subir de tono. Una ola de culpa casi perceptible lo inundó y volvió su vista a Anya.

-¿Puedes…?

Anya hizo lo único que una muchacha preparada para ser una mujer británica haría.

-No soy una inválida. Vete.

Gino vaciló aún. Sus ojos volvieron con recelo hacia Luciano, que lo desafió sacudiendo la cabeza y jadeando. Finalmente apretó los puños y acarició a Anya en la mejilla con el dedo índice, antes de besarle la frente como a una niña, gesto que la irritó.

-Estarás en Nigeria en menos de hora y media. Allí te alcanzaré antes del mediodía. Solo no te confíes.

Escudriñó por última vez a Lord Bradley con aire sombrío y se volvió en dirección al ascensor para echar a correr en sentido del deber. Anya sabía que si no partía de esa manera, no lo haría nunca. Uno de los principales defectos de Gino y que por desgracia, ella fomentaba, encantada como estaba por él.

-Por fin. ¿Hora de irse, Alstreim o quieres derramar algunas lágrimas por tu enamorado?

Luciano se tomó suficiente confianza inmerecida con ella como para sujetarla del brazo que Gino aferró momentos antes, para arrastrarla innecesariamente hacia el helicóptero, cuyo piloto temía despegar.

-Si, yo tampoco creo que seas de esas.

Se echó a reír de su propio comentario como si fuese gracioso. Anya sentía escalofríos por tenerlo tan cerca y ganas de vomitar por saberse casi desnuda, a pesar de que la chaqueta de Gino la cubría por las rodillas y bien pudo tener al menos su camiseta y pantalones cortos debajo de ella.

Abordaron en un espacio reducido como el de acaso una lata de sardinas. Al cerrarse la compuerta, Anya quedaba contra ella y Luciano inclinado con las palmas a lados de su cabeza, yéndose hacia adelante en contoneos cada vez que la máquina se tambaleaba por las explosiones, una vez que levantó vuelo con dificultad.

Anya trató de escribir sobre ese día tan ajetreado pero las palabras brotaron con reducciones alarmantes. Le costaba permanecer serena bajo la atención tan desagradable de ese hombre y en su situación, como si no bastara el estar rodeada de otros soldados sudorosos a escasos centímetros.

-Bueno, Alstreim, supongo que lo habrás pasado bastante mal con la conmoción, ¿verdad?

Anya tuvo la impresión de que se inclinaba sobre ella un lobo hambriento que la confundía con un conejo herido y que planeaba divertirse antes de devorarla. Que no dejara de temblar, no ayudó a dar la impresión de ser todo lo contrario.

-No sé a qué se refiere Sir Bradley.

Luciano se echó a reír sonoramente y el resto de los pasajeros lo miraron con casi tanta incomodidad como Anya, también impotentes.

-Estás en cueros. ¿Te violaron los terroristas o nuestros aliados se fliparon al ver que nos atacaban?

La turbación afectó la voz de Anya, que salió chillona y quebrada, tras una pausa en la que se dedicó a tratar de comprender sin mucho éxito lo que esas líneas en boca de Bradley significaban.

-No tuve…tiempo de cambiarme.

Luciano se rió de ella con aún más socarronería y se le aceró, respirándole encima.

-Ya. Weinberg es todo un bruto, ¿eh? Apuesto a que ni siquiera es bueno en la cama.

(Anya se sonrojó ligeramente, raro en ella y se ahorró de decirle a Lord Bradley que eso no era algo que un hombre de verdad diría. No se sintió en posición de hacer aquello)

-Lord Bradley…¿seria mucha molestia pedirle que…que…?

Anya no sabia como comenzar a llamarle la atención por aquella intimidación irrefutable. Se sorprendió por la subsiguiente languidez de su voz, más apropiada para una de las jovencitas recientemente ingresadas desde la Academia a la hora de tratar con cualquier superior de cuyas hazañas destructivas estuviera entereada.

Perdió la batalla contra su propio sonrojo y aunque su cabeza la reprendió decepcionada, cortó su propio débil comienzo de oración y giró para darle la espalda a Luciano, observando la plancha de acero curvado, acolchado con cuero, que constituía la compuerta del helicóptero.

La máquina giraba por los pozos de aire, las explosiones y los disparos alrededor, debido a que los rebeldes lograron hacerse con algunos Guerreros Pesadilla, que afortunadamente no estaban en posición de manejar.

Luciano gruñía en protesta y murmuraba su descontento acerca del baño de sangre del que se estaba perdiendo. Anya se guardó el diario en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta, resignada a que sus preocupaciones indefinibles no la dejarían tipear con el minimo de tranquilidad que acostumbraba necesitar. Calculó que solo habian pasado minutos cuando el intenso sopor comenzo a pesarle en los parpados y apoyo la frente contra la cubierta. Fue aplastada un par de veces por Lord Bradley y los soldados más cercanos, que se deshicieron en disculpas, en tanto el Décimo Caballero mostraba los dientes, sacudía la cabeza y reía, curiosamente sin fastidio ante la cercanía inaudita que se forjaba en la distancia física con Anya.

Esta trató de no prestar atencion al cuerpo robusto que se apretaba contra el suyo, pero en determinado momento fue imposible. Su corazón se aceleró más alla de todo control, aunque pudo mantener el silencio. Se dijo que aquello que levantaba su chaqueta era sin duda la inercia de los golpes y trató de adormecerse otra vez.

No había ningún embrujo en eso. Sin embargo, ella dejó que sucediera. Una y otra vez. Hasta que el roce se volvió insistente en lugar de intermitente. Hasta que fue también brusco, como las torpes embestidas y se aprovechó de caer hacia adelante para convertirse en una caricia que le levantaba la chaqueta, descubriendo sus nalgas, prestas a ser pellizcadas.

Anya no arqueó las caderas con disgusto hasta que los dedos autores de aquella deshonrosa estratagema ya no se conformaron con esto y decidieron meterse entre sus piernas, erizandole la piel más que el aliento de Lord Bradley, cargado con el estigma (estandarte para él) de haberse embriagado con sangre recientemente.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando no solo se encontró ligeramente empujada durante las muestras de violencia del campo de batalla en el que no podia participar, sino tambien apresada, con la boca tapada por una mano enorme y cruel de Luciano, en tanto la otra se dedicaba a arrancar los botones de la chaqueta de Gino.

Los otros soldados parecieron espabilar solo entonces con respecto a ella. Anya estaba acostumbrada a una mezcla de respeto que en la distancia se veía sazonado por mandíbulas apretadas cuando pasaba ante ellos con su diario entre las manos, plasmando líneas sobre sus dias compartidos.

_Te desean_, afirmaba Monica en circunstancias como esa, cuando Anya se las relataba, incapaz de describir en la pantalla del Word lo que pesaba sobre el ambiente. _Es solo que son muy cobardes como para ponerte un dedo encima. Lo cual está más que bien, si me lo preguntas. No los perdonaría de otro modo. _

Un Caballero de Asalto era intocable. Los casos de violaciones en la milicia existían, al igual que las denuncias jamás llevadas a cabo, pero debido a las leyes que Marianne Vi Britania, anteriormente Sexta de los de Asalto, se encargara de firmar, había una cantidad hasta exagerada de enmiendas protegiendo a los soldados del sexo femenino.

Como curiosidad, eran más extensivos y a la vez extremos por brutales, los abusos sexuales a soldados masculinos, ni hablar de británicos honorarios, que muchas estadísticas ni contaban.

¿Cómo sea? Un Caballero de Asalto dando el visto bueno de algo que llevaría a la cámara de torturas a un plebeyo, sino a un Conde de buenas relaciones con la corte, era inusual. Los jóvenes no vacilaron en explorar primero con las manos aquel territorio que pensaron, les era ofrecido. Para horror de Anya, cuando Luciano metió dos de sus dedos en la rosa húmeda de su sexo, se encontró ella con nuevas palmas que ni siquiera habia estudiado en la sala común de la élite durante algún receso. Estas se apoyaron temblorosas o firmes en sus muslos, en sus nalgas, presionando sus pezones con ansia, como si estuvieran arrancando pedazos de pastel, hambrientas.

-No…-susurró Anya, moviéndose con impotencia, recibiendo solo más empujones. Una mano se abrió paso para colarse en la misma zona chorreante que Luciano explotaba y este se apartó, con el rostro cubierto por una lámina de sudor, mostrando los dientes con fastidio y al mismo tiempo, los ojos brillando con un deleite solo asesino.

-La dama ya ha dicho que aqui somos demasiados.

Antes de que la última palabra fuese pronunciada, una daga particularmente gruesa de mango y filosa de hoja brotó del interior de la manga de Bradley. Destelló en el aire pesado, cortándolo literalmente. No. Anya -aún más sudorosa que él y viendo borroso debido a resquicios de placer dudoso en la vergüenza que le doblaba ligeramente las comisuras de los labios- vio cómo la carne de los brazos alzados contra ella se troceaba con limpieza, dando muestras de una destreza singular y macabra. Los gemidos y los gritos precedieron a los sollozos y las preguntas del piloto, todo acallado o al menos amortiguado a niveles inimaginables por la mirada demente y amenazante de Lord Bradley, que ignoró el hecho de que tanto Anya como él estuvieran cubiertos por rojo de repente.

Anya observó con ojos muy abiertos la escena, como si no perteneciera a ella. No pudo pronunciar nada cuando fue presionada de nuevo contra la compuerta ovalada, estaba vez con un miembro repentinamente desnudo frotandose entre sus mejillas inferiores.

-Parece que tendrás que esperar a que yo me corra para venirte, Alstreim. Qué pena.

(no fue necesario, en realidad)

-¿Luciano se comportó contigo?

Gino, más tarde. Anya fue depositada en sus brazos como un paquete, estando seminconsciente.

_Verás, Seis, puedo durar cinco veces pero ese no es el problema. Estoy aburrido y tú eres lo único ligeramente interesante aquí_.

(pero quizás solo soñó esas palabras derritiéndose en su oído)

Gino olía a pólvora y sudor (es mejor no analizar lo que cubría a Anya Alstreim) al dirigirse con resolución a Lord Bradley, tan apresurado como si Anya fuese una hija pequeña, al cuidado de una persona incapacitada, por no decir perniciosa.

-Estoy bien.

Gino le besó la frente tras acostarla en su cama, que evidentemente compartirían. Le acarició los cabellos aún húmedos y comenzó a deshacer los botones de su chaqueta cuando se detuvo en seco, justo antes de que Anya se excusara con jaquecas.

Ella tenía, después de todo, la distintiva del Décimo Caballero y no la del Tercero.


End file.
